


Farewell

by peacefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You drive out to Pontiac and find the place where you first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

You’ve been through much together.

You drive out to Pontiac and find the place where you first met. The old warehouse still stands but leans hard to the right, abandoned. Broken glass litters the floor, sigils clinging to every surface. The entire frame is rotten, half the roof has blown off. Despite this, the smell of ozone hangs heavy in the air. His electricity haunts the interior, flickers all around.

You sit on the dirty floor and drink until the world no longer makes sense. You wake the next morning, shards of glass lodged in your cheek, feeling weak, frail, abandoned like the structure that surrounds you.

You set the warehouse up in flames before driving off. You don’t look back.

You visit the reservoir where you watched him melt away. Where you clung to his coat and choked on words left unspoken. You wade into the water up to your knees and stand there until you’re shivering despite the warm spring air all around you. You strip off your soaking wet jeans, boots, socks. You leave them there at the edge of the water, drive away barefoot, in your boxer shorts, shivering still.

You pull over 2 miles down the road and cry into the crook of your elbow until you feel like you’re drowning.

A park bench, an alleyway behind a brothel, the Toreador motel parking lot, the side of the road where you clung to his shoulder and begged of him, _“don’t ever change.”_

Every stop along the way a memory, a hello, a goodbye. Every location thrums with his presence, like every place he goes becomes a part of him. You want to set them all on fire like the warehouse, a jealous rage sits in your belly, so unlike you. These places should not get to keep a part of him when all you’ll have left soon is an empty space inside your chest.

You drive home, he waits for you there. You’ve been through much together, and this is the final stop. The gates of Heaven will close forever tomorrow, reclaiming him in the process.

“Find someone,” he says, “find someone to love, who loves you.”

 _I already have_ , you think, the words lodging themselves beneath your tongue. _I already have._

You cling to him in the night, above the covers in your bed, both of you still fully clothed. You cling, you don’t speak. You don’t say goodbye.

_"We’ve been through much together, you and I."_


End file.
